A Human and A Pyromaniac
by Pyro'sGirl224
Summary: Maggie McGrath and St. John Allerdyce were best friends as children. They lost contact after John's first few months at Xavier's. But they met again after Alcatraz. Will their friendship be rekindled or will something else blossom? Love? Hate?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah...long time no story, huh? well sorry it's just i got stuck on the middle of the second chapter and my plan was to finish 6ish chapters (I only have 4 full and 1/2 of five but don't worry! I don't have writers block!) So my plan is to update every other Sunday to give me time to write a little more every day. And those of you who are upset that I didn't upload Custody of Satan or Chameleon...I'm working on them and have come up against unforseen complications (Mostly with Chameleon) So, after reading my Authors note: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Their Past**

_September 7th, 1996_

_"Mommy! I wanna go home!" the five year old girl cried, clutching her mother's leg._

_"__Margret, you have to go to school," her mother sighed. Margret sniffed again and clung tighter to her mother's leg, "Margret, I'm leaving."_

"_But Mommy!" Margret cried as her arms were pulled off her mother's leg._

"_Margret, I've got to go. Now be a good girl and stay here. I'll be here when the big hand hit's the 3, ok?" her mother said before kissing the top of her dark red-brown hair._

"_Bye Mommy," she sniffed and looked at the ground. Margret just stood there for a few minutes before a boy came over. The little brunet boy stood only a few inches taller then her._

"_Why are you crying?" he asked nonchalantly. Margret didn't even look up, "Hello? I'm talking to you, pigtails."_

"_My name's Margret," she said, so quietly the boy barely heard her. He wrinkled his nose at the name._

"_My cousin's name is Margret. I don't like her very much," he told her._

"_My daddy used to call me Maggie," she offered, sniffing again._

"_Ok, Maggie. I'm John," he said proudly. John grabbed Maggie's hand and dragged her over to the legos, "Come on, me and my friends need a damsel for our game."_

"_What's a damsel?" Maggie asked, John shrugged._

"_David says we need one. I get to be the dragon that tries to kill the knights," he said, stopping at three other boys, "Maggie, this is David, Evan and Freddie."_

"_Hi!" the blonde haired David said happily._

"_Hello," Evan said shyly, his light brown hair falling in his face. Freddie waved enthusiastically._

"_Ok, so here's the plan. John gets to guard Maggie while Evan, Freddie and I have to kill him and save Maggie," David announced._

_They played until it was time for snack and learning. Soon it was 3 o'clock and Maggie left, waving goodbye to her new friends. They would be friends for years until a big fallout in 7th__ grade._

* * *

_February 23rd, 2003_

_Maggie laughed at John as he imitated their teacher, Mr. GrassCamp. He had just given John detention because he had been playing with some of the instruments they were using for an experiment._

"_Come on Johnny! We're going to be late for lunch," she said, dragging him along._

"_Yay! Food! This is my favorite time of day," John said, Maggie fake pouted._

"_Isn't your favorite time of day when I'm around?" she teased._

"_Nope," he teased back. They reached the lunch table, Maggie sat down while John just dropped his stuff off since Maggie brought lunch and John bought it. When he came back, David, Evan and Freddie were already there._

"_Hey John," Freddie said and the others looked up._

"_Hey guys," he replied before sitting next to Maggie._

"_Did you hear about the mutant attack?" David asked._

"_Yeah! Mutants are so dumb, why are they even alive?" Freddie snickered._

"_I say we find them all and make them work for us. They're no use any other way. Muties should just be killed or forced into labor. Humans are so much better," Evan laughed. John just stared at his food, afraid his secret would be revealed and his friends would turn on him._

"_Wow, you guys sound like Nazis," Maggie said, glaring at her friends._

"_We are not like those maniacs! They wanted to kill a race of humans. Mutants aren't humans, they're vial creatures that shouldn't live!" David protested._

"_That's exactly what a Nazi would say! I can't sit here and listen to this conversation one more time! Why don't you find a nice Nazi group and join them!" Maggie stormed away. John glanced up._

"_You staying with us John?" Freddie asked._

"_She's right, you guys are all a bunch of racists," he said and followed her. He began to click his brother's lighter as he walked away, a nervous tick of his._

"_Hey Allerdyce! Think fast!" Evan's voice came and John turned around to see his plastic tray flying toward him. John didn't think, he just clicked the lighter and burned the tray to bits before it touched him. When the fire was out, he realized everyone was silent and staring at him._

"_He's a mutie!" David called, outraged, "Get him!"_

_John bolted out of the cafeteria and tried to get away from the small mob. Eventually, he was able to hide behind a trash can. They passed by him and he jumped out of his hiding place after a few minutes. Unfortunately for him, they realized they had been tricked and came back to find John. Suddenly John was dragged out the window behind him and into a bush._

"_Shhh!" Maggie said and held her hand on his mouth. They waited for an hour before they ran to Maggie's house. Both didn't say a word until they got there and hid in her basement. Luckily Maggie's parents worked until late at night so neither would get in trouble because they skipped the last hour and a half of school._

"_Why did you help me?" John asked quietly as they watched mindless cartoons._

"_Because you're my best friend, why do ya think?" she answered, giving him a curious look._

"_So you don't care I'm a mutant?" he asked, waiting for rejection._

"_Were you listening to me at lunch or were you staring at Laura Finagin's boobs again?" Maggie patronized him but smiled all the same. John didn't say anything but he gave her a one armed hug._

* * *

_May 19th, 2003_

"_Do you have to go?" Maggie asked again, taking more cloths out of John's suitcase and putting them back in his bureau._

"_Yes," John replied, putting more cloths into the suitcase._

"_But I don't want you to go," Maggie repeated her earlier action and John repeated his._

"_Ya know that making me take longer to pack isn't going to stop me," he pointed out._

"_No but I get to spend more time with you," she said. Tears began forming in her eyes and one fell. John's eyes widened._

"_Please don't cry Maggie, please," he practically begged her._

"_But I can't help it," she sniffed and tried to stop but it was to no avail. Maggie began crying her eyes out._

"_You know I can't handle crying," he whined but hugged her anyways._

"_Please don't go," she said._

"_I have to," John told her._

"_Promise me you'll write or call me everyday," she said after calming down a bit._

"_Do I have to," John joked._

"_John!" Maggie warned, sniffing again._

"_I promise," he answered._

"_And I'll always be your number one best friend," she added._

"_Even if they do have cool powers," he told her._

"_And promise me you'll never forget me," Maggie said, looking into his eyes and holding up a pinky._

"_I promise I'll write or call every day, you'll always be my number one best friend and I'll never forget you," he said and intertwined their pinkies._

"_John! Professor Xavier and Mr. Summers are here!" John's mother called to him._

"_I'll be down in a minute!" he yelled back. He and Maggie hurried around the room, throwing stuff into the suitcase. When they finally closed the suitcase, with some struggle, they ran down stairs._

"_Hello John, Maggie," the kind professor greeted them. Mr. Summers gave them a smile but said nothing, "Are you ready to go, John?"_

"_I guess," he said with a glance at Maggie. She nodded, wiping her eyes. The three began to walk away, into a large jet that had landed in the Allerdyce's backyard._

"_John!" Maggie yelled. He turned around just in time to catch her in a hug. Without thinking, John kissed her. It was over before it started and John ran up the jet's ramp after realizing what he had done. Maggie stood there staring at the jet, now zooming away, and touching the spot where John had kissed her._

* * *

****

**Yeah...so until December 19th! Maybe I'll upload a Pyro Christmas one shot or maybe 12 days of Pyro? Any ideas?**

Thanks and maybe vote on my poll? It you are too lazy too to go to my page or are reviewing, you can just vote here. Options:

**1. Light My Fire- Aurora "Phaedra" Maximoff is Magneto's oldest granddaughter and the newest member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. What will happen when she meets our favorite pyromaniac? Will bad boy Pyro fall for sweet Aurora or will he break her heart? Pyro/OC (X-men: the Movie) 1**

**2. Not My Little Sister?- (Title may change) Cora Drake would have laughed if you told her that she would be a mutant and fall in love with the enemy, well that was up until a few months ago. Before she found out she could do supernatural things and met Pyro. Takes place during part of X2 and preTLS may go through TLS or have a sequal (X-men: The Movie) 0**

**3. Custody of Satan- Set during TLS Pyro's life was going great, up until a social service agent arrived with a little sister he didn't know he had. Now, he's stuck with custody of a little girl, correction, the spawn of Satan. Humor and Pyro-sibling bonding with a small side of Pyro/OC (X-men:The Movie) 2**

**4. Pyro's Sister- Set after TLS, I was your normal teenaged girl until I accidentally found out I'm a mutant, got kick out of my house and live with my criminal brother, Pyro. Oh and did I mention I'm falling for my brother's worst enemy? And he has a girlfriend who completely despises me? Well, Ain't my life a freakin' soap opera! Bobby/OC maybe Kyro (X-men: The Movie) 0**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Update! Yay! No one seems to like to review! And I had like 10 people read or at least look at my story! (No I do not stalk people, it's in story traffic! LOL) Come on, please review? It could be poo for all I care! Or I hate you! Or even just .! Please...with any X-men charactor on top? At least people like OceanSapphire and aireagle92 added it to their favorites...So thank you to those people!**

**And a very special thanks to i-luv-zack for being the only one to review! Here's a virtual cookie and puppy! PS. I like your stories too!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: John and Maggie Met Again**

_June 23rd 2010_

It was a long day in Seattle, Washington for the waiters and waitresses of Café D'Amour. The hustle and bustle of the city kept everyone running around. Maggie McGrath was placing a steaming cup of coffee when someone else called for her.

"Hey! When can I get some service around here?" a vaguely familiar called to her.

"One second please!" Maggie called, exasperated. She turned in the direction of the voice and stopped, shocked. Standing before her was none other then St. John Allerdyce. She just stared at him while he smirked.

"Hey Mags, been a long time," was all he had to say before she snapped out of her trance.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Getting something to eat," he said nonchalantly.

"Yeah right! What do you want, Pyro?" Maggie replied nastily.

"What does Café D'Amour mean?" Pyro acted like she never said anything.

"John," she replied warningly.

"I'll have a black coffee with a blueberry muffin. When's your break? We should go do something," he was leering.

"Fine, None of your business and no way am I going somewhere with a mutant terrorist like you," Maggie stormed away. Pyro just smirked to himself as he watched her walk away.

"Stop staring at my butt, Pyro," she called. Minutes later she practically threw his muffin at him and dropped his coffee, spilling some.

"Thanks Mags," John smiled, "So, lets go somewhere."

"No and bye," Maggie left. After John had finished his muffin, he noticed Maggie hanging up her smock, placing her pad in the pocket and grabbing a tan messenger bag.

"Going somewhere?" Maggie jumped and turned around, glaring at the mutant.

"My shift ended," was all she gave him before walking out the door.

"So where are we going?" he began to follow her out of the store.

"I'm going shopping, you're going away," Maggie started walking faster but it was to no avail, John was keeping up.

"What kind of shopping?"

"I'm never going to get rid of you, am I?" she sighed and stopped. John was smirking.

"Nope!"

"What do you want John? Money? Info? Sex? What?" Maggie looked upset.

"Nothing. I just wanted to hang out with my best friend," he rolled his eyes as she snorted. Sometimes Maggie could be so stubborn and suspicious.

"Really? Cuz for some reason I don't believe you. Did your mutant friends dump you?"

"Well, yes but I was in the area and thought 'why not visit Maggie?'"

"I don't buy it," they both started walking again, at a slower pace.

"Why?"

"Because, you're St. John Allerdyce. You don't go anywhere that doesn't benefit you," Maggie turned into a bookstore.

"What if I told you it only benefits me because you're here." he flirted.

"And tell you something what you want?" Maggie sneered and picked up a few books.

"No because you're beautiful," John was shamelessly flirting.

"Flirt," she laughed.

"Bookworm," Pyro teased, pulling _Cupid and Psyche _out of her hand.

"Hey!" she protested and attempted the grab it back but he was holding it too high for her to reach, "Give it back."

"Hmm," John acted like he was thinking about it, "Sorry, can't help you."

"John!" she tried jumping for it before getting an idea. Batting her eyelashes, Maggie rang a finger down his chest and whispered seductively, "Please Johnny?"

"Uhhhh," John's mind drew a blank and his arm lowered.

Maggie snatched it back and waltzed away. John was dumbfounded and shook his head to clear strange thoughts about his best friend. He found Maggie sitting in the back of the store, leaning against a dusty bookshelf. She was already engrossed in the book that she didn't notice Pyro slide down next to her until he moved a piece of reddish brown out of her eyes. She jumped and looked at him. He smirked and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Seductive Maggie is hot," he teased. Maggie just shoved his arm away.

"And mutant terrorist John is an ass," she retorted. John's smirk fell a bit but Maggie didn't notice.

"Come on Mags. I'm not going to do anything like that anymore," he sighed.

"Show me some proof and then maybe I'll believe you," she snapped. Pyro didn't say anything, he just lifted up his right pant leg. Around his ankle was an advanced looking tracking device. Maggie's eyes widened.

"The X-men cut a deal with the police and courts. I have to wear this and they monitor me for the next five years. If I use my powers too much I get sent back to jail. I meet someone or do anything suspicious, I get sent back to jail. That proof enough for you?" he glared at her.

"John, I-" but she stopped, not knowing what to say, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Bye," he stormed away but Maggie knew it was only for show. John was always dramatic.

* * *

**So yeah, this chapter was the shortest so far only 936 words not including the authors notes! At least most of the other ones are about 1,200 and above...at least I think...Review please!**

**Thanks and maybe vote on my poll? It you are too lazy too to go to my page or are reviewing, you can just vote here. Options:**

**1. Light My Fire- Aurora "Phaedra" Maximoff is Magneto's oldest granddaughter and the newest member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. What will happen when she meets our favorite pyromaniac? Will bad boy Pyro fall for sweet Aurora or will he break her heart? Pyro/OC (X-men: the Movie) 1**

**2. Not My Little Sister?- (Title may change) Cora Drake would have laughed if you told her that she would be a mutant and fall in love with the enemy, well that was up until a few months ago. Before she found out she could do supernatural things and met Pyro. Takes place during part of X2 and preTLS (X-men: The Movie) 0**

**3. Custody of Satan- Set during TLS Pyro's life was going great, up until a social service agent arrived with a little sister he didn't know he had. Now, he's stuck with custody of a little girl, correction, the spawn of Satan. Humor and Pyro-sibling bonding with a small side of Pyro/OC (X-men:The Movie) 3**

**4. Pyro's Sister- Set after TLS, I was your normal teenaged girl until I accidentally found out she's a mutant, get kick out of my house and live with my criminal brother, Pyro. Oh and did I mention I'm falling for my brother's worst enemy? And he has a girlfriend who completely despises my? Well, Ain't my life a freakin' soap opera! Bobby/OC maybe Kyro (X-men: The Movie) 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or favorited my story/me! Oh and sorry for the late update...my computer decided to crash but thanks to a genius who created the wonderful device called a flashdrive, I didn't have to rewrite 4 chapters!**

**Oh and I know where i'm going for the story but if you would like to suggest ideas for random chapters I'd appreciate it and would totally give you credit or if you want to see something happen between Maggie and John like Brotherhood members coming back, invited to wedding/other fancy ceromony or see John or Maggie's family member(s). If it's family members or Brotherhood members, please suggest name or like power/how they are related. I just wanted a few ideas so that during certain spots it won't skip around, for example begining of 2010 to begining of !**

**Chapter Three: The Make up and Break up**

_June 23rd 2010_

John smirked when he heard the faint music coming from the apartment. He knew without a doubt in his mind that she would be dancing around the room while cooking. Using skills he learned from the Brotherhood, he jimmied the lock open and entered the room, unseen. Maggie, in fact, was dancing around the room while cooking pasta.

"If that's what I think it is," John's smirk widened when she shrieked in surprise, "Than I don't think I'll kill you today."

"What if it is what you think it is?" Maggie joked along, easily slipping into their natural relationship.

"It depends on how good it is," he smiled mysteriously. Maggie just rolled her eyes and poured the cotenants of the pot into the strainer.

"You're so weird St. John Allerdyce."

"Why thank you Margret McGrath," he bowed jokingly.

Maggie smiled while dumping some shrimp scampi onto two plates. She placed them on her dinning room table and they ate in silence. Well, more like John was shoveling food into his mouth as fast as he could while Maggie stared in disgust.

"Could you please eat like a human being?" she asked after several moments of her wondering if he had been fed at that school or in the Brotherhood.

"No," he said defiantly but had stopped eating all the same.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not a stupid homo sapien, I'm a homo superior," John declared and realized a few moments after he spoke, it was the wrong thing to say. Maggie glared at him, threw her fork down and stormed away. John winced at the loud bang as she slammed the door to her room.

"Shit!" he mumbled sarcastically.

Instead of going to apologize like a normal person would do, John snooped through Maggie's apartment. It's not like she didn't know he would snoop, she was his best friend, John reasoned with himself. John skimmed through her books, looked at the pictures (many of them were family and friends he had known from their hometown), went through the draws and cabinets. As he opened the last cabinet, Maggie slid out of her room.

"You have horrible taste in books Mags. I mean, who reads Shakespeare anymore? Nerds?" John teased but Maggie didn't seem to think it was funny. She shoved him against the wall and pulled his face down until their noses were touching.

"Really John? Is this all funny to you? Or are you just crazy? What the hell is your problem? One second you're the John I know and the next you're a human-hating, fire-obsessed, mutant extremist! And you think that after all the horrible things you've done that I'll just let you in with open arms! I don't understand an-" she was ranting when she felt John's lips press against hers. It was gentle and short, something that Maggie had never imagined (Not that she ever thought of her kissing John…..that often). Just as soon as it started, it ended. Maggie back away and leaded against the island.

"What was that for?" she managed after a long awkward silence.

"It was the only way to shut you up," John shrugged, Maggie glared at him and opened her mouth but the brunet beat her to it, "The only fun way."

"Out!" she shouted, pointing toward the door. John laughed and walked away but not before pecking her on the lips. He ran for his life after that and was only a few feet out the door when Maggie's sandal slammed into the wall behind him.

* * *

_June 27th 2010_

For the next few days, there was no sign of John anywhere and Maggie let her guard down. She was standing in the bakery aisle of her grocery market, trying to decide whether to get blueberry muffin mix or chocolate muffin mix when arms wrapped around her waist. She spun around in the invader's arms and saw it was John.

"What the hell?" she asked, angry at him for a number of reasons.

"What? I can't hug you?" he asked cheekily.

"No!" she said, shoving against his chest, trying in vain to get away.

"How about this?" he asked.

"How about-" Maggie began but was unable to finish when John's lips collided with hers.

For a moment she felt as though she was melting but she quickly realized that she was not suppose to like the kiss. (Even though she did, a little voice inside her head told her). Maggie pulled away and opened her eyes, that she never realized she closed. John was smirking as usual, his bright eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Don't ever do that again!" she snapped and pulled away from him. John just chuckled and followed up and down the aisles of the supermarket. Lady Luck seemed to have it out for Maggie as she encountered one of her friends.

"Maggie! I'm having a party tonight. I know it's last minute but Jared's coming home! Wanna come?" Bridgette asked then noticed John, "Please tell me he's single and going to be there."

"Bridgette, you do realize that you're dating Jared, right?" Maggie rolled her eyes.

"True, but he's something nice to look at. I can still window shop," Bridgette winked and gave John a little wave, "You never answered my question. Is he or is he not single?"

"That's…complicated," Maggie replied honestly, Bridgette squealed.

"Oh my God! You have to tell me all about it later!" she said and hurried away after a reminder to come to the party.

"So, it's complicated?" John snickered.

"Shut up!" Maggie hissed and attempted to storm away but John grabbed her hand. He wasn't smirking anymore, a frown had replaced it.

"What's your problem with me now?" he asked, there was anger in his voice but his face betrayed his wretchedness.

"Not now," she answered, unable to look at him.

"Then when? When are you going to finally tell me why the hell you're so bi-polar!" he was mad now.

"I'll tell you in a few minutes. Just not now, not here," Maggie practically begged. John nodded and stormed out of the store, "Where are you going?"

"I'll be at your apartment when you finally want to talk," he hissed and was gone.

* * *

**Read and Review please!**

**Thanks and maybe vote on my poll? It you are too lazy too to go to my page or are reviewing, you can just vote here. Options:**

**1. Light My Fire- Aurora "Phaedra" Maximoff is Magneto's oldest granddaughter and the newest member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. What will happen when she meets our favorite pyromaniac? Will bad boy Pyro fall for sweet Aurora or will he break her heart? Pyro/OC (X-men: the Movie) 1**

**2. Not My Little Sister?- (Title may change) Cora Drake would have laughed if you told her that she would be a mutant and fall in love with the enemy, well that was up until a few months ago. Before she found out she could do supernatural things and met Pyro. Takes place during part of X2 and preTLS (X-men: The Movie) 0**

**3. Custody of Satan- Set during TLS Pyro's life was going great, up until a social service agent arrived with a little sister he didn't know he had. Now, he's stuck with custody of a little girl, correction, the spawn of Satan. Humor and Pyro-sibling bonding with a small side of Pyro/OC (X-men:The Movie) 3**

**4. Pyro's Sister- Set after TLS, I was your normal teenaged girl until I accidentally found out she's a mutant, get kick out of my house and live with my criminal brother, Pyro. Oh and did I mention I'm falling for my brother's worst enemy? And he has a girlfriend who completely despises my? Well, Ain't my life a freakin' soap opera! Bobby/OC maybe Kyro (X-men: The Movie) 1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooooo...ummmmmm...Sorry i haven't updated in like a month...If it helps, I was fixing the story... *crickets* I guess it doesn't...Enjoy though...I promise an update next week!**

**Oh and thank you to x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, ninja, TwiCloiser89 and magsi09 for reviewing**

**and thanks to magsi09, TwiCloiser89, x. x. beth x. x., Tieshima, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x and PushUpDasies for adding this story to their favoites!**

**Chapter Four: The Confession**

_June 27th 2010_

"John?" Maggie called when she opened the door to her apartment. She was struggling to keep the two full bags in her hands from falling. Suddenly John grabbed both and placed them on her counter.

"I'll grab the ones in the car, you unpack," he said and left before she could say anything. After they had finished unpacking the groceries and the car, Maggie began making dinner. John sat at her island, just watching her.

"Are you going to help me?" Maggie asked, giving him a smile.

"You know I'm hopeless at cooking," he rolled his eyes.

"Come here. I'll teach you, it isn't that hard," she said, laying out ingredients.

"You're procrastinating," he said, giving her a look. Maggie sighed and sat down next to him.

"I know," she said, "It's going to sound really stupid. Really, really stupid."

"Maggie," John said warningly.

"I don't really hate you, the opposite in fact," Maggie said after a moment, looking toward John, "It's just….you were my best friend, the only friend I had after what happened with David, Freddie and Evan. You were my first kiss, the person I confided in the most, the only person I trusted and you left me! You promised me John! You promised you wouldn't forget me! You promised I would always be your number one best friend! You broke every promise you made to me that day! Not only did you stop talking to me but I found out from the freakin' news that you were a terrorist! Since when did you think all humans were bad? Did you think I was nothing but a little insect to your Godliness? Then you come back here like nothing ever happened! And when you kiss me, I feel so weak and I want to forget everything but I can't! You're just going to hurt me again and I don't think I can take it," Maggie had started to cry as she yelled at John. He stood there, staring at her, not knowing what to do.

"Maggie I-," he began and stopped when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Maggie sniffed.

_"Sweetie, are you crying?" _Bridgette asked.

"No, just making dinner," Maggie lied.

_"So if I walk in the door right now I'm going to find half cut onions and a non-upset Maggie?" _Bridgette saw right through the lies, _"What's wrong Mags? Do you need me to come over there now?"_

"Don't you have a party tonight?" Maggie asked. John sat down on the island, watching her.

_"That's why I was calling, Jared got sick so I canceled it."_

"Doesn't he need you?"

_"It sounds like you need me more, sweetie."_

"No, I'm fine now. I promise, go take care of your sick boyfriend."

_"You sure?"_

"Yeah, see you at work tomorrow," Maggie faked a calm tone. She put the phone down and started to walk away.

"Mags?" John said quietly, Maggie stopped but didn't say anything, "I'm sorry."

Maggie still didn't say anything but she didn't move either. John grabbed his jacket and started to walk to the door when Maggie reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave me here by myself," she whispered, tears pouring down her cheeks again.

"Ok," John nodded and allowed Maggie to cry on his shoulder.

"Maggie?" John whispered after she quieted down.

"Yeah?" she sniffed.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked.

"Yes….no…I don't know," Maggie sighed and collapsed into her couch.

"Ok, what did I do now?" he dropped down next to her.

"I just….It's been seven years John. It's like when Nikita left Division, Michael still loves her but he doesn't know how to forgive her," Maggie explained, John raised an eyebrow in slight confusion, "I forgot that you've been away from a television from a while. Bridgette got me into it, Birkhoff's her favorite."

"I still don't get it. Explain it using a story I know," John smirked. Maggie thought for a moment before shrugging.

"I can't think of anything else, you're just going to have to watch the show," Maggie smirked back at him. John rolled his eyes.

"What a minute, in your scenario, you're Michael right?" John asked and Maggie nodded, "So you love me?"

"It was a scenario, Johnny," Maggie said and blushed slightly.

"You so sure about that?" John teased.

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"So you would hate it if I kissed you?" John asked with a little smirk.

"Completely despise it," she teased him.

"Hmmmm….. I guess we'll just have to test that theory, huh?"

"Wait! What?" Maggie said and John kissed her. It was short and sweet and John pulled back from it, his smirk even wider.

"Admit it, you liked the kiss," John said. Maggie shook her head, a smile forming on her lips, "Fine then, I guess I'll just have to pull the truth out of you."

"You wouldn't dare," Maggie said and began to slide away from him as she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. John chuckled and caught her before she jumped off the couch. She shrieked as he began to tickle her.

"Ok! Ok! You win!" Maggie said through gasps of laughter.

"That's what I thought," John said cockily and grinned at her triumphantly.

"I hate you," she teased.

"Is that really how you feel? I'm not so sure you're telling the truth. Maybe I should tickle you again," John said, Maggie jumped up and ran into her room as John followed. She tried to force the door close but John was faster and managed to slip in the room before she closed it. He grabbed her, laughing.

"Any last words?" John said jokingly.

"If you tickle me, I won't make you dinner," Maggie smirked as John made a face.

"I guess you get away this time, I'm too hungry to stop you," John released her and Maggie skipped off to the kitchen with John following her.

"Come on, I'm going to teach you how to make a pizza, without burning it to ashes," Maggie said and pulled out all of the ingredients.

"Mags, we all know I can not cook without burning it. It is not possible," John rolled his eyes.

"Come on, it will be fun!" Maggie laughed.

* * *

**Read and Review please! Oh and if anyone wants to suggest anything for the story, I'd love some help!**

**Thanks and maybe vote on my poll? It you are too lazy too to go to my page or are reviewing, you can just vote here. Options:**

**1. Light My Fire- Aurora "Phaedra" Maximoff is Magneto's oldest granddaughter and the newest member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. What will happen when she meets our favorite pyromaniac? Will bad boy Pyro fall for sweet Aurora or will he break her heart? Pyro/OC (X-men: the Movie) 3**

**2. Not My Little Sister?- (Title may change) Cora Drake would have laughed if you told her that she would be a mutant and fall in love with the enemy, well that was up until a few months ago. Before she found out she could do supernatural things and met Pyro. Takes place during part of X2 and preTLS (X-men: The Movie) 0**

**3. Custody of Satan- Set during TLS Pyro's life was going great, up until a social service agent arrived with a little sister he didn't know he had. Now, he's stuck with custody of a little girl, correction, the spawn of Satan. Humor and Pyro-sibling bonding with a small side of Pyro/OC (X-men:The Movie) 4**

**4. Pyro's Sister- Set after TLS, I was your normal teenaged girl until I accidentally found out she's a mutant, get kick out of my house and live with my criminal brother, Pyro. Oh and did I mention I'm falling for my brother's worst enemy? And he has a girlfriend who completely despises my? Well, Ain't my life a freakin' soap opera! Bobby/OC maybe Kyro (X-men: The Movie) 1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, for reviewing**

**and thanks to sweetypie200494 for adding this story to their favoites!**

**Sooooo... no one seems to like option two on my poll huh? Funny thing is, it has the most written! And option 3, which has the most votes, has the least written! LOL**

**Oh and thanks x XRoweenaJAugustineX x for telling me about that weird repeat thing!**

**Chapter Five: Surprise, Surprise, Surprise**

_July 1__st__ 2010_

"So, Jared's going out with his friends and I'll be bored to death tonight so you should come over," Bridgette said as she and Maggie sat on the park bench.

"But what about John? I mean, I feel kind of bad leaving John all by himself all day. He doesn't know anyone," Maggie sighed.

"What is going on with you and John anyway?"

"In all honesty? I have no idea," Maggie admitted.

"Do you want something to happen between you?" Bridgette asked.

"I don't know. It's just always been 'John and Maggie, best friends'. I don't know if the change will be for the better or the worse," she said after a moment.

"Mags, either you want to be together or you don't. Just answer the question!"

"Do you think it would be a good idea? I mean, I'm not even sure he's ever had an actual girlfriend."

"So you want to be his girlfriend?" Bridgette raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Yes," Maggie sighed in defeat and smiled at her friend, "I think I've wanted to be his girlfriend since he first kissed me when I was 13 years old."

"Huh, then we'll just have to fix you guys up. After all, he's obviously in to you," Bridgette smiled and grabbed Maggie's hand, "Come on!"

* * *

John was walking around Seattle, bored. Maggie had gone to the park with Bridgette for some girl time. John had been at her apartment for a while, where he was staying for the time being, and watched some TV and played a few computer games but he got bored and left. Wandering around aimlessly, John became so bored that he began people watching. Nothing seemed unusual or interesting until a young woman caught his eye. It wasn't that she was pretty or anything, John probably would have never stopped to take a closer look if her eyes hadn't flashed yellow. Upon closer inspection, the woman's short brown hair and pale skin made him realize who it was. The man sitting next to her put down the newspaper covering his face and with a smile beckoned John. The young mutant stood frozen for a moment.

"Pyro," Mystique called in an amused voice, "It's very rude to stare at old friends."

"He just seems a little shell-shocked, my dear," Magneto said as he got up and began to walk over to the still frozen John.

"How are you Pyro?" Mystique said after pulling him into a hug. She had taken the role of his pseudo-mother when he had come to the Brotherhood.

"Great," he smiled after a moment.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Magneto asked.

"No, I haven't seen anyone since I left Xavier's," John answered.

"Where are you staying?" Mystique inquired as they started walking toward the park.

"With a friend, her name's Maggie."

"A girl huh?" Mystique smirked, John rolled his eyes.

"John!" two girls shouted not far from them.

"Hey Maggie, Bridgette," John nodded and headed toward them with Mystique and Magneto not far behind. Maggie hugged John and held her hand out to Magneto.

"Hi, I'm Maggie McGrath and this is my friend Bridgette Peters."

"Erik Lehnsherr and my friend here is Raven Darkhölme," Magneto smiled and shook hands with Maggie and then Bridgette.

"How do you know John?" Bridgette asked in polite conversation. John suddenly tensed and Maggie gave him a curious look.

"He was part of my Brotherhood," Magneto said simply. Bridgette looked confused and turned to Maggie.

"The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants," Maggie mouthed and Bridgette gasped.

"Ah, your friend didn't know?" Mystique had an amused smile on her face.

"She didn't even know I was a mutant, I've only known her a week," John explained. Bridgette nodded weakly and muttered something to Maggie about her coming over later that night before leaving.

"Scared of mutants?" Magneto said, smirking toward Maggie and John.

"No, more scared of the mutants who kill people," Maggie answered sweetly.

"Death is necessary when there is need for fast change," Magneto said.

"Killing someone is never necessary," Maggie said defiantly.

"Let's agree to disagree, my dear," Magneto smiled. Maggie opened her mouth to argue but John elbowed her into being quiet.

"Fine," Maggie huffed after a moment.

"Why don't we go get lunch," Mystique offered, eyes flashing a mischievous yellow as she watched the younger two of the group. John nodded and grabbed Maggie's hand. They walked a few feet in front of Mystique and Magneto as they walked to Café de Amour.

"Hey Maggie, John," Dan called from the counter as they entered. Maggie waved and John nodded, "Hey, John. Some kid was looking for you. He left a few minutes ago, I think he was going to the park or something. Oh and he said his name was Robby Dane or something like that."

"Bobby Drake?" John said, eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah! That's it! He seemed kinda pissed about something," Dan said and began making a cup of coffee, "The usual?"

"Yeah," John said absentmindedly. Maggie furrowed her eyebrows in concern and pulled John to a booth.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Well, I believe he's in trouble with the X-men, my dear. It was probably our fault so this is our queue to leave. Nice to meet you Miss McGrath, I hope to see you soon Pyro. Come along Mystique," Magneto said and both mutants walked out of the small café.

"So, they seemed nice for mutant extremists," Maggie said in conversation, John chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure they think you're a pro-life mutant or they wouldn't have been so nice," he laughed.

"Well, if it keeps me alive," she laughed and took the coffee Dan offered her.

"Your angry friend is here and looks like he's got a little back up," Dan whispered to them and pointed to the door.

"Thanks Danny, I'm sure Johnny can handle them," Maggie smiled.

"Don't call me that," the two said at the exact same time. Maggie giggled and Dan left after shooting her a glare.

"So who's Bobby?" Maggie sipped her latte

"A friend turned enemy," John laughed and nodded to said boy over Maggie's shoulder mockingly. The boy stalked over and practically slammed his hands on the table.

"Hi," Maggie said and stifled her giggles.

"Ice-dick," John said with a smirk.

"Pyro," he hissed back and then looked at Maggie, "What? Am I interrupting your date?"

"We're not on a date," Maggie said a little too quickly. The brunette behind Bobby quirked an eyebrow and smirked at them.

"John, Storm sent us because you were with Magneto and Mystique. We just need to remind you about the deal. If you cross that line, you get sent back to prison, for a while, maybe even for good," the other girl next to the brunette said. She had a white stripe through her dark hair.

"I thought you were cured, Rogue. Did your powers come back?" John taunted her. The girl lifted a bare hand and smirked back.

"I have control, Johnny."

"Don't call me that," John hissed.

"Pyro, I'm going to be staying and monitoring you for a bit," Bobby said, cutting off Rogue who made a face at his back.

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"To make sure he's not up to something. Obviously you don't know him as well as I do," Bobby glared at the other mutant boy. Maggie scoffed.

"His favorite color's green; he can play the guitar; he loves Bram Stoker's Dracula; he has two sisters but Juliet is his favorite; his favorite holiday is Halloween; when he was little he wanted to be a veterinarian; John's only friend was me after his mutation was revealed; and he loves to create pictures out of flames but never in front of people. I know John better then he knows himself," Maggie smirked.

"I still don't trust him or you for that matter. How do I know you're not working with him?" Bobby said skeptically.

"You caught us! John and I go out at night and kidnap unsuspecting children and sell them to sweatshops and then kill their parents and burn down their houses so there's no evidence left," Maggie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Rogue and the other girl snickered as John snorted.

"Hilarious," Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Bobby, I think Maggie has him under control," the brunette said, pulling at his arm.

"I agree with Kitty," Rogue said, giving Maggie a smile.

"Yeah, Mags will spank me if I'm naughty," John winked at her and she kicked him under the table.

"I still think I should stay," Bobby said, refusing to move.

"Bobby, you're so stubborn! John probably ran into Magneto and Mystique. He hasn't done anything and Maggie doesn't seem like the girl who would let him do anything stupid," Kitty said and yanked him out the door before he could protest. Rogue followed after saying goodbye.

"Lot's of visitors, huh Johnny?" Maggie smiled; John shot her a mock glare and a smirk. **

* * *

**

**Hope you like the long chapter...I'll try to make them this long if I can and I promise none of them will be shorter then 1,000 words!**

**Read and Review please! Oh and if anyone wants to suggest anything for the story, I'd love some help!**

**Thanks and maybe vote on my poll? It you are too lazy too to go to my page or are reviewing, you can just vote here. Options:**

**1. Light My Fire- Aurora "Phaedra" Maximoff is Magneto's oldest granddaughter and the newest member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. What will happen when she meets our favorite pyromaniac? Will bad boy Pyro fall for sweet Aurora or will he break her heart? Pyro/OC (X-men: the Movie) 6**

**2. Not My Little Sister?- (Title may change) Cora Drake would have laughed if you told her that she would be a mutant and fall in love with the enemy, well that was up until a few months ago. Before she found out she could do supernatural things and met Pyro. Takes place during part of X2 and preTLS (X-men: The Movie) 0**

**3. Custody of Satan- Set during TLS Pyro's life was going great, up until a social service agent arrived with a little sister he didn't know he had. Now, he's stuck with custody of a little girl, correction, the spawn of Satan. Humor and Pyro-sibling bonding with a small side of Pyro/OC (X-men:The Movie) 6**

**4. Pyro's Sister- Set after TLS, I was your normal teenaged girl until I accidentally found out she's a mutant, get kick out of my house and live with my criminal brother, Pyro. Oh and did I mention I'm falling for my brother's worst enemy? And he has a girlfriend who completely despises my? Well, Ain't my life a freakin' soap opera! Bobby/OC maybe Kyro (X-men: The Movie) 2**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, for reviewing;**

**thanks to sweetypie200494 and Violet Summers194 for adding this story to their favorites;**

**and thanks to Maid of the Mer and kattie-anz for adding this to their Story Alerts!**

**Sorry for the late update...my life has been kinda hectic but I'll try to update again next week! That's when things start to get really interesting!**

**Chapter Six: Finally! **

Chapter 6

_July 1st 2010_

"Truth or Dare?" Bridgette laughed as Maggie made a face. It was close to midnight and Maggie had come to Bridgette and Jared's apartment like she had promised. Now they were lying across pillows piled on Bridgette's pullout couch.

"Either way, you're going to be mean," Maggie said, attempting to keep a grin from sliding on her face.

"Margret Elizabeth McGrath, that is no way to treat your best friend," Bridgette teased.

"Sorry to disappoint Bridge, but John's my best friend," Maggie replied with a smile.

"I thought best friends weren't in love with each other. Shows what I know," the fairer haired girl smirked. Maggie opened her mouth to reply but Bridgette beat her to it, "Now answer the dang question!" "Fine! Dare," she said with a little pout.

"I dare you to…call John and ask him on a date!" Bridgette smiled evilly, "And remember, no chicken outs!"

"I hate you! He's not going to say yes," Maggie grumbled and pulled out her phone.

"He's going to say yes," Bridgette said, "He's totally in love with you!"

"Bridge, do I have to?" the green eyed girl whined. Bridgette rolled her eyes and pulled the phone out of Maggie's hand. She dialed John's number and handed it to Maggie.

_"Hey Mags," John's voice said happily. _"Hey Johnny," Maggie bit her lip and glanced at Bridgette who motioned to go on.

_"I thought you were with Bridgette. Is she still scared of me?" Maggie heard the hint of worry in John's otherwise carefree worry._

"No, Bridgette was just a little frightened of Magneto and Mystique. John…..I need to ask you something."

_"What?" _

"Do…I…ummmm…..Would…..," Maggie began to stammer and Bridgette took the phone from her, putting it on speaker phone.

"John, do you like Maggie? And I mean _like like _Maggie."

_"Why?" John asked after a small hesitation. _

"My God, you two are the stupidest people I have ever met! Just tell her how you feel!" Bridgette said, frustrated.

_"I…..I don't know what you're talking about Bridgette," John said with forced calmness. How could Bridgette have figured it out? He wondered._

"First of all, the way you look at her, it's like she's the most precious thing in the world and you would do anything to protect it. Second, you're always trying to touch her: holding her hand, hugging her, leaning against her, _kissing_ her. Third, you hate every guy that even looks at Maggie! And last but not least, you came to Seattle to find her, not your sisters or your parents or David or Evan or Freddie but her, Maggie. Face it John, you've fallen and fallen hard," Bridgette said and rolled her eyes at Maggie's shocked face.

_"Just because I do all those things doesn't mean I'm in love with her!"_

"John," Bridgette said, annoyed.

"_Bridgette," John replied smugly._

"John, you have five seconds to tell me the truth or I'll tell Maggie you're plotting to kill her and then she'll never talk to you let alone trust you again."

_"Fine! I love her! God, you're so annoying Bridgette!" John hissed_

"John? Want to go out Saturday?" Maggie said, having found her voice. John sucked in a breath.

_"I'm on speaker phone, aren't I?"_

"Yep!" Maggie and Bridgette replied together.

_"Bridgette, you sneaky little brat," he said laughter in his voice._

"Johnny, I'm sick of you two being oblivious and I've only known you a week. Think about how other people who know you feel! I was doing them a favor!" Bridgette laughed.

_"I'll go out with you Saturday Mags, if you do something for me," John said._

"And what's that?" Maggie asked.

_"Kill Bridgette for me or better yet, tie her down and I'll be there in a minute," John said._

"Ok!" Maggie smiled.

"I get you two together and this is how you repay me?" Bridgette said, mocking astonishment.

_"I'm an evil mutant," John said nonchalantly._

"And I'm in love with the evil mutant," Maggie shrugged and lunged toward Bridgette. Bridgette ran away with a squeak.

JMJMJMJMJM

_July 3rd, 2010_

"Where are we going?" Maggie asked as John walked in the door to the apartment. He smirked.

"Well," he said, "I thought we'd go on a boat ride."

"Ferry boats?" she laughed and kissed his cheek, "Let's go!"

"You're excited," he smirked and followed her. They began to walk to the harbor.

"I love ferry boats. It's one of the reasons I moved here," Maggie said, grabbing John's hand. Their entwined hands began to sway.

"I though you moved here for college?" John smiled, "You know, to be a doctor."

"Well, ferry boats were the real reason, I just use SPU as a cover," she winked. They were quiet until they reached the ferry boats. John paid for both their tickets and Maggie quipped that she could pay for herself. John laughed and pointed out it was a date. This quieted Maggie but not before she pointed out that she was the one that asked him on a date.

They walked around the decks of the ferry boat, talking about the past. Maggie told John what happened after he left and John told her about Xavier's. They both stayed away from the topic of the Brotherhood, it being both stressful and upsetting to both of them. Currently they were standing at the front of the ship, leaning against the railing. John had his arms wrapped around Maggie's middle and she was contently leaning against his chest.

"This is perfect," she muttered to him, staring at the stars.

"Know what would make it better?" John smiled down at her.

"Dumbledore swooping down and taking us to Hogwarts?"

"That and you agreeing to be my girlfriend," John laughed. Maggie twirling around in his embrace and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Did you even have to ask?" she rolled her eyes, "I was the one who asked you out."

* * *

**Read and Review please! Oh and if anyone wants to suggest anything for the story, I'd love some help!**

**Thanks and maybe vote on my poll? It you are too lazy too to go to my page or are reviewing, you can just vote here. Options:**

**1. Light My Fire- Aurora "Phaedra" Maximoff is Magneto's oldest granddaughter and the newest member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. What will happen when she meets our favorite pyromaniac? Will bad boy Pyro fall for sweet Aurora or will he break her heart? Pyro/OC (X-men: the Movie) 4**

**2. Not My Little Sister?- (Title may change) Cora Drake would have laughed if you told her that she would be a mutant and fall in love with the enemy, well that was up until a few months ago. Before she found out she could do supernatural things and met Pyro. Takes place during part of X2 and preTLS (X-men: The Movie) 0**

**3. Custody of Satan- Set during TLS Pyro's life was going great, up until a social service agent arrived with a little sister he didn't know he had. Now, he's stuck with custody of a little girl, correction, the spawn of Satan. Humor and Pyro-sibling bonding with a small side of Pyro/OC (X-men:The Movie) 5**

**4. Pyro's Sister- Set after TLS, I was your normal teenaged girl until I accidentally found out she's a mutant, get kick out of my house and live with my criminal brother, Pyro. Oh and did I mention I'm falling for my brother's worst enemy? And he has a girlfriend who completely despises my? Well, Ain't my life a freakin' soap opera! Bobby/OC maybe Kyro (X-men: The Movie) 2**


End file.
